


you're enough

by infinityeggsy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluffish, M/M, OOC, artstudent!len, college kid au, i'm a bad writer sorry, kinda open ended, tw; suicidal thoughts, unclear but not too relevant so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityeggsy/pseuds/infinityeggsy
Summary: "it's funny how often being furious at the world makes you a villain."





	you're enough

**Author's Note:**

> based a prompt from the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com  
> “Funny, isn’t it, how often being furious at the world makes you a villain,” they murmured. “As if the world has nothing to answer for.” A smile tugged on their lip and they glanced over. “Of course, you can’t be too emotionless either – then you’re some kind of soulless monster. The only time they’ll ever let you be is if you’re muted and satisfied, too exhausted and bored to put up much of a fight.”

 

                The sky is never black, never. Someone asks you what colour midnight presents, you’d probably say black. It’s not. I guess some things you don’t notice until you stare at it right between the eyes.

                “What colour is the sky right now, Len?”

                He hummed, vibration heavy through his ribs.

                “Independence.”

                I tilted my head up to look at him. He didn’t look down, eyes trained on the stars.

                “Number 201 in the ISCC-NBS dictionary. It’s darker than that but it’s the closest I know.”

                He blinked once, twice, then looked at me. I grinned and slid my hand up across his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

                “Nerd.”

                He scoffed, knuckles scraping against my skull. He pushed my hair into my eyes, drawing a yelp from me. He just laughed, looking up at me as I rolled over to look down on him.

                “You need to stop observing,” He said. “You see too much, think too much,” He kissed my forehead. “Just be alive for a while, alright?”

                I smiled down at him. This time he smirked back. I lay back down, burrowing into his side for warmth. He reached for one of the blankets piled in the corner of the truck’s bed, pulled it over us, and held me closer. This is nice. I’m gonna miss this. I smiled, shifting my head to look up at the stars again.

_“just be alive for a while”_

                I felt it, all of it. The vastness of the universe, the beauty of it. How beautiful it would be without me. Len reached an arm out, tracing a constellation I couldn’t recognize. He’s smiling, so am I. He’s so beautiful. I wonder what I did to deserve this angel, huddled together in the back of his pickup truck in the middle of nowhere. He dropped his arm, satisfied with his analysis of the cosmos.

                “What are you thinking about?”

                His mouth barely moved when he spoke. I felt my chest tighten, forcing me to suck in a breath. It felt as if there was a bubble of light right between my ribs, expanding out to warm my body. I’m still smiling. He’s lying so close to me and I love it.

                “Nothing.”  
                “That’s a lie and you know it.”

                I laughed. First time in a while.

                “Just thinking.” I looked up at Len from where I was settled. He’d let me use his arm as a pillow. He looked down at me too. His eyes seemed to give off their own light. He’s so alive, so inspired and young. He frowned a bit. Guess he didn’t like my answer. I shook my head, sighed, looked up at the nearly-independence-blue sky. He’s still frowning at me.

                “It’s funny how often being furious at the world makes you a villain, as if the world has nothing to answer for.”

                I’m still smiling softly up at the universe. He hadn’t stopped frowning at me. I went on.

                “Of course, you can’t be too emotionless either,” I delivered with a raised eyebrow. “Cause then you’re some kind of soulless monster.”

                I rolled over so I was laying on my front, grinning down at Len.

                “The only time they’ll ever let you be is if you’re muted and satisfied, too exhausted and bored to put up much of a fight.”

                He brushed my hair back, fingertips tracing my cheekbones. He looked worried.

                “Are you angry, Barry?”

                I smiled brighter, or at least tried to. The worry lines gracing his face deepened. I’d hoped a happy face would make him relax but it only seems to worry him more.

                “No, I’m not angry. Not anymore.”

                “What does that mean?”

                I leaned into him, still smiling.

                “It means I’ve moved on. I realized anger won’t get me anywhere. Then I fell in love. I felt the opposite of anger.”

                He sat up, leaning on the arm that had been under my neck to stare down at me. His eyes were trained on mine, the eyes that usually held vivid enthusiasm for the world. Now the blue had turned from hope to fear. I moved a hand up to touch his face, his neck. His eyes were still on my face, darting around my features.

                “Why are you afraid, Len?”

                The fear spread to the rest of his features as he moved a hand to hold on to my wrist, keeping my hand on him. He looked down, leaning into my touch.

                “I’m scared, Barry, because you’re saying things that sound an awful lot like you’ve given up.”

                I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, resting on one elbow, then pulled back slightly.

                “And what if I have? I love you and you’ve got all your wonderful life ahead of you. That’s all I need, Len.”

                “That’s not enough for me.”

                “Then what is?”

                “You. You’re enough.”


End file.
